Frozen by the Force
by Honeybeehere
Summary: Medina Jamari has been a Jedi Knight for six months, still trying to figure out what direction she wants to move in she is sent to Lothal on a protective and diplomatic mission. But thinks never go quite as planned.
1. Chapter 1

"Jedi Jamari, you are called before this council for the purpose of a mission of the upmost discretion."

They were arranged in a C shape around the council chamber, before her she could clearly see the vast city of Coruscant, the various ships zipping past the plasisteel separating them going about their daily business.

"Jedi Jamari?" Her former master prompted. Her amber gaze snapped back into the room, suddenly focusing on the assembled members before her.

"Master." She instinctively nodded to him. "What is the reason for this mission?"

"Two gangs on Lothal are preventing supplies from being exported of planet. We require that you go and see to it that order is restored." Windu explained.

"I see." Jamari hummed. "I take it they have been causing this rise of demand through sabotage of supply lines?"

"You are correct in your assumption young one." Jedi Master Vartan sighed, "Naturally we had reservations about sending one such as yourself on a mission such as this."

"One such as myself?" Jamari queried with a raise of her perfectly groomed purple eyebrow.

"Aggressive", "Young", "Inexperienced", "A woman" sounded all at once from various members of the council.

Vartan, who had sexism ingrained into his culture stared her in the eye as he said his response.

"I see." Jamari said drawing herself up taller.

"Your path this is. Take it you must." Yoda said sagely to the now tense room.

Jamari drew in a stabling breath; she had a feeling that she would be doing that a lot in the future. She had been without her Padawan braid of purple hair for six months galactic time and had been searching for a purpose, thinking herself not ready to become a master yet.

"Will I have to go alone?" Jamari asked looking to her Master as she was so accustomed.

"Yes." Yoda answered immediately. Windu shot him a look of incredulity and surprise but did not contradict him.

"Then I will ready myself and a ship. Lothal is far in the outer rim." She said shifting from foot to foot on her spot in the centre of the chamber.

"Due to the remoteness of this location we will not expect to hear from you regularly but we do expect to hear from you, and likewise us to you. Be mindful of this." Vartan directed as she began to move to leave.

"Yes Master Vartan."

With a final look to Windu she left the chamber her long brown robe flowing behind her.

Sometime later as she was prepping her ship with its droid and her possessions Mace Windu appeared at her side.

"You must learn to focus on the here and now." He said.

Jamari emitted a squeak of surprise pulling laughter loudly from her Master.

"After all these years and I can still get the drop on you." He shook his head with a smile.

"You startled me is all." She said glaring with a suppressed grin, "I was thinking on my mission."

"Yeah well if it was up to me you wouldn't be going alone." He said frowning with concern now his arm coming up to rest on the yellow body of the long range single person craft.

"If it was up to you, I wouldn't be going at all." Jamari laughed needling her teacher a little.

Mace smirked and pointed a finger at her.

"You take care, I want you back alive. Intact, no bits missing please."

Jamari nodded solemnly with a pout.

"Yes sir, you bet your shiny, shiny head that I will be back in no time."

"Get in the ship." Mace rolled his eyes; Jamari smiled and began to climb aboard.

"How do you get it so shiny? Do you polish it? You do, don't you?! You polish your head!" She laughed as the pilot hatch door hissed shut sealing her behind the plastisteal.

"May the force be with you." He said through the force.

"May the force be with you." She said back in the same way. She then began to click switches and push buttons starting the engines of her long range cruiser and beginning her very long journey.

Medina Jamari had no idea at that point just how long her true journey would take, she didn't know that she would miss so much, that she would miss the fall of her beloved republic, that she wouldn't be there to save her Master and that she would never see home again.

"Preparing for the jump to hyperspace." The tinny voice of the ships' computer sounded into the dimly lit cockpit of the long range cruiser housing the young Jedi.

Jamari reached into her light coloured robes and withdrew her Padawan Braid. It had been five months and twenty four days since Windu had severed it from her head because her pass grade from the trials. Her race grew hair of various purple shades; her braid reflected this with its yellow black and blue bands surrounding the interwoven light and dark colours of mauve and mulberry. She looked at it now in this moment of nostalgia getting the distinct impression that she was leaving her home for what would be the last time.

"Hey Luke."

Luke looked up from the datapad before him to his friend Lando Calrissian. Lando was sat looking at a different datapad on the other side of the plush living room, it was technically Leia's quarters that she shared with Han, but it was so regularly crashed by those who were either family or close enough to be it lost all ownership.

"Yeah?" He enquired.

"I think I may have something."

Those words were music to his ears; any information on the Jedi Order was more than welcome.

"Which datachip are you looking at?" Luke asked.

"No datachip kid, this is the Galactic Black Market." Lando chuckled, Luke frowned.

"The Black Market?" He sat up and put his pad down.

"Yup, our little rebellion stirred up a lot of interest in Jedi memorabilia." Lando said with a smile.

"So?" Luke flopped back onto the turquoise armchair.

"So, didn't you say that you wanted to know about all that stuff?" He fished.

Luke just sighed. He ran his cybernetic hand over his face tiredly,

"All this running around is getting pretty old Lando. It was bad enough when I was trying to find a master but," He blew out a breath, "It's getting ridiculous, all the gangs of the Outer Rim think that they can con me into believing that they have some kind of answer in order to lure me into a trap so that they can sell me to the Empire. What remains of it."

Lando put the pad down,

"How about this kid, I go."

"What?" Luke said. Lando nodded looking surer of himself.

"Yeah, I'll go and check it out, if it's nothing I'll come home no harm no foul but if it is something then I will bring it back for you."

"I can't ask you to do that." Luke said shaking his head.

"C'mon, you would be doing me a favour. I'm going mad on this rock of jungle."

"Thank you." Luke picked at his orange jumpsuit tied at the waist, before he had sat in the room he had been on manuvers with Rogue Group. They had won the war but the subsequent battles had yet to be won.

"Hey no problem, it will be nice to be back around thieves and liars. Oh wait, I already am with what your sister has me doing." Lando laughed.

"I know; all these politicians are just the same. All out for themselves and their careers not their people. It makes it hard to know what to say."

Lando shrugged and looked back to his pad. His eyes widened.

"What?" Luke asked interested.

"I had better get going. That auction is on Lothal." He shook his head. "What the hell is on Lothal?" he murmured to himself.

"See ya later kid." Lando said distractedly wandering out of the apartment.

Jamari dropped out of hyperspace ready to enter the Lothalian orbit and was surprised by the lack of traffic surrounding the planet.

"This must be bigger than I thought." She thought to herself.

Lothal from this height though was beautiful and Medina was struck with its beauty. With a smile she flicked on her on-board speakers and played what she thought was appropriate music for the moment. It had often been a bone of contention between her and her Master whether or not music was appropriate at certain times.

She nodded her head to the beat as she pulled her ship closer observing the clarity of the shallow freshwater seas and the verdant land it surrounded.

"Ground control, this is Jedi Jamari of the Republic requesting permission to land." She started the formal landing procedure when she got to the upper atmosphere.

"Jedi Jamari, this is Ground Control. You do not have permission to land; carry on to the next landing point on Garel."

"Ground control this is Jedi Jamari, I have been sent by the Jedi Council at the behest of the Galactic Senate. I will be landing on Lothal." She insisted a little forcefully.

"Jedi, this is Ground Control. You have permission to land. Proceed to the government building."

Jamari hummed to herself and followed the directions. Suspicion raged within her, she had a bad feeling about this.

Lando sniffed a deep lung of the pure Lothalian air. The Galactic cruiser that the Republic had lent him for this mission was resting in the field of golden crops behind him, the metal of the hull clanking and popping as it cooled down. He stretched his arms over his head disturbing his latest cape on his shoulders making the purple and gold flash in the setting sunlight.

"Calrissian, I presume?" A droid greeted him shuffling forward. Lando sprang off the landing ramp and onto the fertile ground with a grin, he was free for however short a time and back to his old self.

"I am indeed."

"You are a little early for the auction but I can take you to Kovar now, he is currently having drinks with a different interested party."

"Lead the way my friend." He gestured to the droid who shuffled off. Lando used the walk to observe the area looking to everyone else like he usually did a casual laid back self-assured man when the reality was quite different. He was looking for exits, snipers, and guard towers. But this sleepy little town in the middle of nowhere didn't look to be a threat. But then again, Lando thought back to his friends, looks could be deceiving. Luke looked like a naive farm boy even now and not to mention his sister, who looked like a delicate flower but really was a flower cared from the hardest steel.

He was lead into a luxurious and spacious house, through the elaborately decorated entrance hall, past a large room set up with chairs ready for the auction and into a cosy study at the back of the house. Through the large window Lando could just about see his ship.

"Calrissian!" A large man stood to great him; he was native to Lothal with darkly tanned skin, amber eyes and the thicker build of generations of farmers.

"Kovar, I presume?" Lando put on his most charming smile and offered his hand in greeting. Kovar slapped his own into Lando's smaller smoother hand and firmly pumped it once but didn't let go.

"You know when I heard that you were interested in my little trinket I was very surprised. But then again what with all of the attention on the Jedi now, I should not have been." Kovar guaffed a laugh into Lando's face.

"Well you know; I wanted to get in on the action." He said smoothly. There was something that struck him as odd about Kovar but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"How about a drink?" Kovar suggested and patted Lando's shoulder pushing him towards a table where they were three others were already sat.

"I assume that you have not met these gentlemen before?" Kovar said pushing Lando down into a chair. Lando smiled at them as he observed them, one was a rough looking fellow with a scar running the length of his face pulling it in a terrifying expression permanently he sat with a glass of Antakarian Fire Dancer. The one sat next to him looking uncomfortable was a Mandalorian with very beaten up armour. The final man sat next to Lando looked like the very nervous arm of the government; he was young, too young for a job of that power.

"Well then that is the trader Jacksim a trader that I have done business with many times." Kovar said pointing to the scarred man. Lando nodded politely to him knowing full well that 'Trader' meant thief and smuggler.

"A pleasure."

"The Mandalorian is here for a debt and the man next to him is the Chief of Staff to the President of Lothal." Lando smiled the same to both the other men.

"Now, what would you like to drink?" Kovar clapped his paws together, Lando had to focus on not jumping at the sound.

"Ne'tra gal if you would be so kind."

The Mandalorian looked shifted his helmet looking over at Lando who nodded back. Rule one of unfamiliar environments, make friends.

A glass of black ale was thrust into his hand by the large man who collapsed back into his own chair.

"So you are interested in my little trinket enough to show up early to the auction." Kovar laughed.

"I just want to know how you came to be in possession of a Jedi artefact." Lando laughed.

Kovar leant back grabbing his own glass to take a swig of the amber liquid inside.

"My Grandfather, rest his soul, obtained it nearly 70 years ago. He had some little argument with one and the artefact was created." Kovar laughed. It was clear that they had all been drinking for some time, apart from the Mandalorian as the other two laughed with him.

Lando cocked his head. Created. That didn't sound good. This wasn't going to be some robe or datachip like all the others. He suspected that there was a deeper meaning to his turn of phrase.

He took a sip of his ale and thought to himself for a moment.

"So I take it you are more interested than the other idiots coming to this backwater for the thing. Therefore I am willing to limit the auction to just this room, you four are probably going to be the ones fighting over it out there anyway." Kovar laughed eyeing them all with a cautious eye.

"I would be up for that." Lando said quickly.

"Good, because I want the funds to get off this rock. Personally I'm sick of farming crap, now my father has passed on I am free to choose."

"I see, well, have you thought of joining the rebellion?" The scared man asked. Kovar shot him a dark look.

"No."

Lando swallowed. That avenue was cut off then.

"Would you consider a game of something? A bet perhaps." He suggested thinking of his limited funds.

"What would you be betting Lando Calrissian?" Kovar asked leaning forward in his bucket chair interested in the offer.

"An imperial cruiser. Long range too." Lando said thinking quickly of the one that Luke and his squadron had captured not three weeks ago.

Kovar seemed to be considering the offer.

"That could work. I win I keep both the artefact and the cruiser, you win and you get the artefact."

"Precisely and if you win then you can just sell the artefact at the auction as planned." Lando said smoothly.

"I like that." Kovar said.

"What did you have in mind? Dice?" Kovar asked pulling out a set of his own die from a carved box to his left.

Lando laughed,

"I'm not leaving this up to chance, no, no. Cards." He smiled and pulled out his own deck of cards from his belt.

"Any other participants?" Kovar asked the small crowd.

Both the trader and the Mandalorian reached forward but the government official did not.

Lando had never felt so nervous playing cards before. He didn't know why either. Usually he was pretty slick, but now he was barely keeping it together.

"Five card spread, highest cards loses." Kovar said slurring slightly

Lando breathed and passed about the coloured cards.

"Everyone ready, three, two, one."

Four sets of cards flopped onto the small coffee table in the centre of their gathering.

Lando looked at the cards on the black lacquer and smiled to himself. Second lowest. The Mandalorian huffed and sat back in his seat. He had the highest count on his cards.

"Reset Jacksim." Kovar ordered.

Jacksim collected up the cards and with a quick look to Lando shuffled the cards.

Once again they were distributed. Once again they flopped on the table and once again one of the group sat back with a huff. Kovar. His face red with frustration.

Lando and Jacksim sheared a look together. Lando collected the cards.

Lando shuffled the cards and once again pulled five out of the deck. Only this time he held the nearly full deck out to Jacksim letting him pick his cards as Lando had done.

With a shaky breath Jacksim withdrew five cards.

"Which one of you swindlers will owe me a ship then?" Kovar growled watching the exchange with disinterested interest.

Lando and Jacksim turned their cards over at the same time. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Jacksim's card totalled fifteen, Lando's just eleven. He had won.

Jacksim growled and reached to pull out a chip. It was a start code chip that was required for some freighters to fly anywhere, an extra precaution that was wise in the outer rim.

"Calrissian." Kovar growled snatching the chip from Jacksim. "Come with me."

Lando stood and with a nod to the group followed the large man through a hidden door behind a desk to an empty room.

It was empty but not. In the centre of the tiled room stood a large lump of carbonite, within it looked to be a young woman.

The room looked like the type of room that Lando had always tried to avoid, the room that people who disobeyed or owed money would be taken to because it was easier to clean up.

"Your prize." He gestured to the figure.

"Thank you. You got a droid or something that could help get it on to my ship?"

Kovar sighed and swore in a language that Lando didn't understand before bellowing at the top of his considerable voice,

"H64!"

From a hatch on the other side of the room came a droid. It rolled in and looked to be a farm hand droid used for lifting heavy crop loads.

"Follow Calrissian to his ship with this and see it stowed." Kovar ordered before turning to leave grabbing a bottle from a shelf on the wall and taking a swig.

Lando nervously walked out to his ship tailed by the droid and his prize. How the hell he was to explain this to Luke he had no idea.

"Oh yeah hey buddy, you know that lead that you thought was nothing? Well not only was it not nothing but it was a Jedi. Surprise." He didn't think that would go down well.

"Do you even know who that is?" Leaning against his ship was the Mandalorian. Lando gestured him to come aboard.

The droid secured the carbonite and then turned to leave. Lando said by it looking between it and the Mandalorian.

"Tell me." Lando said.

"When I was a child there was a group of people devoted to the idea that there was a Jedi on Lothal, a missing Jedi Knight that had to be found and protected. We became a nuisance to the government who sent a troupe of Mandalorian bounty hunters after them. They killed them all not wanting the rebellion to hear about anything like that. I fought back and was adopted by them. But I did not forget my first oath."

Lando nodded.

"There's not getting rid of you is there?"

He shook his helmed head no.

"Well alright then, you can come with me." He said graciously as if he had any choice.

"Thank you." The Mandalorian said. "We should probably go before Kovar changes his mind."

Lando nodded and sped to the controls initiating take off.

Luke really was not going to believe this.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?!"

Lando flinched. Leia was no less intimidating half a galaxy away than she was stood before you. The Mandalorian did not flinch.

"I said; the artefact that I went to check out is a Jedi frozen in carboinite."

"Luke's not going to believe this. You mean they're still alive?!"

"It's possible." Lando said shifting to look briefly at the armoured man now next to him in the cockpit. "That's not the only thing."

"Oh?" Leia said incredulously. "Do tell. What else could their possibly be?"

"A following developed on the planet surrounding the lost Jedi. One of the other bidders was a Mandalorian."

"Just what we need." Leia huffed rolling her eyes.

"My first oath was to the Jamari. None other matter to me now." The Mandalorian said solemnly.

"And why should we trust you? What even is your name?" Leia demanded her laser focus now on the Mandalorian.

He paused seemingly thinking about the consequences of revealing his name.

"See he won't even tell us that Lando why are you bringing him back?"

"My name is Jacobi, Simen Jacobi. I was born on the same planet as she and I will follow her as per my first oath." Jacobi said cutting across the Aderan Princess.

Silence followed.

"Be careful." Leia said buzzing out the comm link.

"Mandalorian's don't usually tell their names to anyone." Lando said quietly.

"She is not anyone. She is the Jedi Jamari and I will follow her. This is the way." He said reclining into the seat he currently occupied.

Lando nodded sucking in his lips and said no more. He flicked switches and made the jump to hyperspace with his now silent new passengers.

Luke bounced up and down on the balls of his feet with excitement. He stood very much in the way on the floor of the control centre. It was after all the best location to spot any ships coming in and he had been there for an hour now, ever since his sister had told him the news and that they would be arriving soon. It had been a week and a half since he had said goodbye to Lando Calrissian, not much hoping that he would bring back anything of use. Now to hear that there was possibly another Jedi in the universe, that he wouldn't be alone. It was the best news of his young life.

"Will you calm down already? Chances are she is probably dead inside the carbonite and all we will find when we open it up is ancient robes." Leia huffed. She wasn't annoyed at her brother really but at Han who had just retuned from some mission, the specifics didn't matter, only that he was gone again.

"They could be here any minute. No I won't clam down." Luke said petulantly back.

"People expect you to act a certain way now Jedi Skywalker." Leia hissed shooting him a chastising look.

Luke scanned the control room then, nobody met his gaze and he noticed the tension in the force. He visibly deflated.

"I, ugh, I think I will wait outside." Luke said quietly turning to leave.

"Control this is the Confederate requesting permission to land."

Luke froze,

"Confederate, you have permission to land, proceed to Pad 4."

Luke didn't look at anyone else he just marched out of the control room.

Pad 4 was the furthest from the control tower, it was the Pad used for freighters and supplies seeing as how the Confederate was a rebel cruiser that was primarily used for transport Luke suspected that it was a subtle dig to get him as far away as possible. It was also the closest to the Med Bay so Luke wasn't so sure.

The young Jedi walked as fast as he could at times breaking out into a run only to sense apprehension from those around him and slow back down. The Jedi was supposed to be their hero but they seemed to fear him as much as Vader.

Eventually the shiny hull of the Confederate came into view and Luke's excitement bloomed once again. Only to be stopped fully in its tracks.

A Mandalorian stepped off the landing ramp to the duracrete of Pad 4.

Leia had neglected to mention about that.

"Luke!" Lando happily cried, he returned back to the four cargo droids who entered the ship.

"How did it go?" Luke asked eyeing the armoured man.

"Different than expected but good." Lando said nodding pointedly. Luke was still suspicious.

"How come you have an extra passenger?"

"He is sworn to protect and follow the Jedi Jamari." Lando shrugged turning to look back at him. The helm didn't stray from watching the droids in the ship.

"He was born on Lothal as apparently was she and so is part, well the last, of the following surrounding the missing Jedi." Lando explained further.

"I see." Luke walked over to the Mandalorian.

"What can you tell me?" Luke asked in a commanding tone.

"She is my first oath." Luke nodded once and followed his gaze to the droids who had now picked up the lump of carbonite and were carefully carrying it out to the Pad.

"Carefully, carefully. We don't have another one of these boys." Lando fussed around the four as they carried it over the busy shipyard to the Med Bay building.

It had been determined by both Lando and Jacobi that they would unfreeze her in the MedBay just in case she needed urgent help.

It was a good decision.

"Everyone ready for this?" Lando looked at the group of people collected in the gleaming white walls of the MedBay, his fingers resting on the release button.

Luke and Jacobi nodded, with a deep breath Lando pushed the warming button.

Nothing happened.

"Has it broken?" Leia asked concerned. Han shook his head.

"No it's old. It's going to take a while longer. See look it's working now." He pointed to the changing colour of the carbonite as it began to glow orange and melt.

The wait was excruciating. Then, slowly a flesh coloured hand began to reveal itself.

"She's alive!" Luke exclaimed stepping forward. Inch by torturous inch the body of the Jedi was revealed.

First the two hands thrown out as if to protect her face, then her arm, her elbow, her torso and then her legs.

Legs that gave out instantly.

Luke was stunned. She was still in her traditional Jedi robes like Old Ben. The flowing brown cloak, the light cream wrap tunic and tan undershirt a belt tying both to her body, thick leggings of tan colour and boots that came up to just under her knee. There was other attributes too, the markings on her skin, diamonds on her forehead that flowed down to a little higher than her eyebrows and followed the contours of her face down her cheeks and to her neck; the purple hair and darker tan skin. She was Lothalian alright.

He was too stunned to rush forward to catch her before she landed in a puddle of robes on the floor. Jacobi rushed forward catching just her head before it smashed on the solid tile.

"Get her in a Bacta tank, quickly. She's freezing." He ordered. Nurses rushed forward to pull off her clothes ready for the various tubes and wires they had to attach.

With every layer that they pulled off more of her was revealed. The markings stemmed down her entire body forming a channel down her arms which concluded in a point on both hands before her middle finger. Luke suspected that it would do the same down her legs too.

Leia collected the clothes and carefully folded them while marvelling at the cloth.

Luke's suspicions were proved correct when one of the nurses pulled of her boots; her hands were mirrored by her feet.

Han looked at her seeing another young fit young woman who with one look would have all the men on the base asking her how high she wanted them to jump. One of those in his sort of girlfriend was enough; they didn't need one fully trained knocking around."

Jacobi hoisted her into his arms; the nurses still busy attaching tubes and a breathing mask to her face.

"You woke up so soon after thawing, why hasn't she?" Leia asked Han. Han shrugged with an innocent expression. Sure he had been frozen once in the stuff but he was no expert.

"She is in the Force." Luke said mystified. "I have heard about this in the databanks we recovered from that old Jedi outpost, it's a state that in extreme emergencies a Jedi can put themselves in, they maintain the physical form but the spirit is in the Force."

"Can we get her back?" Lando asked growing a little attached to the young woman already.

"I don't know." Luke answered honestly and worriedly. His attention returned to the woman now being lowered gently into the tank of healing liquid.

The Mandalorian that he still didn't know the name of stood close by like a frightened mother hen; it seemed that he would not be the only interested party in the outcome of the Jedi Jamari.

"Let's keep this between the people in this room. So far as anyone else in concerned then we found a woman in the Empire's clutches and freed her." Luke insisted looking into the eyes of each of his family.

"Chewie will want to know who she is." Han sighed. "He's not in this room Kid."

"A need to know basis then." Leia offered which seemed to appease the men in the room. Jacobi came back over to the group.

"I will remain with her." Was all he said.

"What's your deal?" Han asked a little aggressively. The Mandalorian said nothing; he turned and moved back to the tank taking a sentinel position before her.

"Welcome to Lothal Jedi Jamari." The politician before her screamed worry across the Force.

"Thank you." She bowed gently to him. "I am here to see if there is any way to resolve the conflict currently disturbing the supply lines?"

"Yes, but first you must come in. We are having dinner."

He didn't say who 'we' were but Jamari followed him respectfully. The man struck her as strange, he didn't carry himself like other politicians and she had met a lot of those. He was a squat fat man with a quivering chin and little piggy eyes that shouted with mistrust. Jamari reached out with the Force but was met with nothing; he was either a complete emotional hole or had been trained to resist a Jedi's advances.

Sensing nothing unusual she repressed her anxieties and entered the room behind her escort her long robe flowing behind her. This was the job of a Jedi, the negotiator the pacifist who wasn't afraid to show force, the one to be trusted. But Medina had not studied diplomacy more than any other Padawan, she had studied mechanics and could fix a ship blindfolded while still flying it using only the force, she had studied weapons and could disassemble a blaster in under thirty seconds or best any opponent in open combat regardless of size, and she had studied the covert arts. How to be undetected, how to obtain information without being seen and how to extract information through one conversation that the opposition didn't know they were having. Diplomacy was not her strong suit.

Yet she was here on the planet of her birth, to settle a dispute that didn't seem to be happening. It was her first mission and she didn't want to fail. To have to report failure back to the council would open her up to relegation and consideration that she could do without at this time.

Luke marched into the Med Bay and stopped short. The Mandalorian was eating a meal his back to the door and his helm by his food.

Unsure what to do Luke turned his back and coughed.

Jacobi sighed finished what he was eating and replaced his helm.

"It's alright. You can look." He said. Luke turned cautiously back to the man now once again hidden beneath metal and plastisteel.

"I was just coming to check on her, see if there has been any news." Luke explained stepping closer to the tank where Jamari was still floating.

"They say that she is totally healthy now, brain readouts show activity but her heart will not rise above thirty beats per minute and she refuses to wake up. All attempts have failed."

"It's been two weeks now." Luke groused concerned.

"I know." Jacobi said. Only select people knew his name and Skywalker was not one of them. To Luke he was just the mysterious sentinel that refused to leave.

"I want to try something but I will need to touch her." The Mandalorian bristled. Reluctant to let anyone non-medical touch her.

"I will go into a trance too, see if I can pull her out with me, I will look similar to her." Luke warned. Jacobi nodded once.

"Thank you." Luke said climbing the ladder to the top of the tank. He reached his left hand in and grasped her arm in a tight grip.

Breath in. Focus. Breath out. Patience. Breath in. Mind open. Breath out. Mind ope-

Luke felt a warm breeze on his cheek and smelt fresh water on the air. The air?

He opened his eyes to a large field of wafting wheat. A little way in front of him was a young woman stood still. Perfectly still, her arms crossed inside the large sleeves of her brown robe that moved gently in the current of air. Luke waded through the golden crop to get to her stopping when he was at her side.

"How long have I been here?" Jamari asked not tearing her eyes from something in the distance, "Time is hard to tell here."

"Roughly seventy years."

Jamari nodded slowly, Luke looked to her light amber eyes then, they bordered on orange but were no less captivating to him.

"The order has fallen." She said.

"Yes." Luke said. Now following her gaze, in the distance he could see what he assumed was a Jedi temple.

"Do you see them?" She asked, Luke squinted his eyes. In the shadow of the temple was a collection of figures, all of them glowing the blue of a Force ghost.

"I see them." Luke said.

"I saw them too as they passed me to the final place." Jamari looked to Luke then, her gaze hollow and haunted. "My Master passed me here."

Luke could only imagine a Jedi fondly patting Jamari's shoulder as they passed her through the field.

"I never joined them. I could, but I never did." Jamari said. "Something prevented me. Then I saw faces that I didn't know pass me, and one I did."

Luke looked at the land behind them; it was more of the crop swaying in the wind but a blinding light too.

"Master Yoda was old when I trained." Luke's attention snapped back to her then. She smiled a little, "He told me everything that happened, the order, your father, you. I was so close then to following him to the Force but he bid me stay." Jamari locked eyes with Luke then, "For you."

"Me?!" Luke exclaimed.

Jamari nodded once. She pulled her arms from her sleeves.

"I am to return with you now. I will remember nothing of this. It is the way of the Force; I have been here too long." She looked about her with reluctance and a sigh. One last longing look at what must have been the only people she knew who loved her and she picked up her right foot stepping back towards the light.

Luke stood dumb in the field.

"Come Skywalker, the Between is not somewhere you wish to tarry long." Jamari said reaching out her hand to his, Luke took it quickly and together they walked back to the world of the living.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Luke blinked his eyes open to the glare of the MedBay lights. The surface below him was soft and springy he was on a bed.

"Luke?" Leia ventured. Luke looked about him curiously. His eyes focused briefly on his sister then onto the bed next to his, he was holding her hand. She was looking at him confused and scared but when he tried to pull his hand back she gripped it.

"Medina Jamari." He breathed.

"Oh my God!" Leia exclaimed and pushed the button for the attending droid to come.

"Skywalker." Jamari whispered, her eyes shutting once again. Luke panicked,

"No, no, no!" He shot out of bed to hers nearly falling off the high platform as his legs clearly weren't used to being used recently.

"Luke! Be careful, you were out for two days!" Leia fussed.

But Luke didn't listen; he was busy checking her for signs of life.

"She is just sleeping." Jacobi was at her bedside. "For half the day today her heartbeat has been rising steadily. Now it's just normal sleep."

Luke let go of a breath that he had been nervously holding in flopping forward onto her leg.

"Thank goodness." He whispered still clutching her hand.

"She's going to be alright?" Leia asked happily. The Mandalorian nodded once.

Medina blinked; she was in a MedBay of sorts. How did she end up here? What crazy stunt had her master pulled that she was paying for?

She blinked again, this time focusing the world around her. A Mandalorian in full armour sat on a small chair by the foot of her bed, his arms crossed and his head tilted back slightly. She reached out with the Force, he was asleep.

_Hello? _Jamari called out to the Force, someone nearby had to be a Force user or Sensitive it was the only way she could explain the feeling in her body right now.

_You're awake. How are you feeling?_ Answered her.

She sat up slightly, propping herself up on pillows.

_Like something has gone very wrong. Don't you feel how empty the Force is? _

Luke scowled at his drink. He was in the middle of a Commanders dinner meeting some thirty floors above the Med Bay.

_No. Should I? _

_Yes, wait. What happened to me?_ She asked worry spiking within her. She let it bloom for a moment before reeling it back in.

_It's better if I tell you in person. _Luke said.

"If you will excuse me gentlemen I have a pressing issue to attend to." Luke smiled and left no room for argument as he strode confidently out of the door.

Medina sat patiently meditating in bed awaiting the arrival of the other Jedi.

Eventually the door hissed open and a man dressed head to toe in black wandered in.

Medina's eyes widened, Sith. She felt for the dark side with the Force but found none within this man. Still she remained wary.

"My name is Luke Skywalker." He said gently coming to stop before her.

"Medina Jamari, Jedi Knight." She nodded her head in greeting.

"I will just cut right to it because I don't know the circumstances of how you came to be but, when we found you on Lothal you were frozen in Carbonite. You had been for nearly seventy years."

"Seventy years?" Medina clarified. Luke nodded.

"The Jedi fought in wars called the Clone Wars, they fell wiped out by Anakin Skywalker. The Senate fell too; it became an Empire run by a Sith Lord. I and my sister are the children of Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker. He was trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Kenobi, I know him. That little shit thought that he could always beat me at Saback. Last I checked he was a Padawan under Master Qui-Gon. He was fifteen and would race me around the temple." She laughed at the memory.

"You are on Yavin 4 it is the base of the rebellion against the Empire."

"How many Jedi are left?" She asked fixing her amber eyes on him.

"You and me." Luke said carefully.

She sighed back into her pillows.

"You and me." She nodded. Then an idea struck her. "Did your father manage to kill they greys?"

"The what?" Luke reacted.

"There were three orders of the Jedi not two." She said slowly. Luke's frown deepened.

"I only know of two." Luke said.

"Of course you only know of two they don't actively educate people on the Order's rejects." She rolled her eyes.

"How do you know of them then?" Luke asked getting a little annoyed with this woman who was giving him half answers and more questions.

"I nearly was one. You use the Force in different ways. I used it more aggressively than others. It's why the blade of my lightsaber is purple and why I was given the master I was. He had a purple blade too. The Grey Jedi order were those who saw no distinction between the lighter side and the darker side of the force and believed in using a combination of both to achieve their ends. Balance in all things."

"Where are they?" Luke asked.

"Hidden. It was the policy of the Jedi Order to treat them like they would a Sith for the belief was that once the dark side had its hold in you there was no way to truly be rid of it."

"They would have been inducted into the empire then." Luke sighed and sat down on the end of her bed partially blocking the view of the Mandalorian.

"What did I do to deserve the bodyguard?" She gestured to the man sleeping. Luke chuckled.

"You achieved a following back on Lothal. He is the last of his people who all swore to follow and protect the missing Jedi Jamari."

"I see." Jamari said with a sinking feeling. Jedi had been immortalised in the minds of men before, usually on more primitive planets. It was not unheard of. But never had a Mandalorian ever sworn themselves to a Jedi.

"He said you were his first oath." Luke explained.

Jamari rubbed her face; the future was confusing and strange. She was beginning to come to the conclusion that the only other of her kind was an undereducated farm boy with golden hair and kind eyes.


End file.
